Season 27 (1995-1996)
Sesame Street Season 27 aired from November 20, 1995 to May 17, 1996. Season Overview This season is considered to be the "experimental season" - it is "increasingly presenting its lessons in overlapping ways, to reach those whose learning may be more closely tied to musical or mathematical abilities than linguistic ones."The New York Times: TELEVISION;Curriculum Update For 'Sesame Street' Show Format Valeria Lovelace said about the show's new format for each episode, "lessons on one topic are to be clustered during an hour rather than spread out through the show as they have been. One show in January, for example, will portray the letter "D" in three consecutive segments: first it's marked out in candles, then it's depicted in a sand animation, and finally it's shown growing out of the ground. This will be followed by three segments on another topic, rain. First, Ernie and the Twiddlebugs go out in the rain, then there is a rain dance in clay animation, and finally rain and wind are rendered in Chinese calligraphy. In addition to being clustered, these segments are in tune with the new approach because they stress not only the visual and the verbal but also musical, interpersonal and spatial relationships"The New York Times: TELEVISION;Curriculum Update For 'Sesame Street' Episodes Episodes 3396 - 3525 (130 episodes) * Episode 3396 -- Big Bird gets the Memory Flu * Episode 3397 -- Gina quits Hooper's to open up her daycare * Episode 3398 -- Big Bird helps Carlo and Gina * Episode 3399 -- Baby Bear's tie shrinks * Episode 3400 -- Big Bird sleeps over * Episode 3401 -- Snuffy visits Miles * Episode 3402 -- Hatching a Honker egg * Episode 3403 -- Zoe steals Elmo's joke * Episode 3404 -- Natasha is scared of the rain * Episode 3405 -- Wolfgang wants Ruthie's fish * Episode 3406 -- Snuffy's sore foot * Episode 3407 -- Telly wins a contest * Episode 3408 -- Big Bird wants to be the Alligator King * Episode 3409 -- Benny Rabbit's surprise birthday party * Episode 3410 -- Baby Bear draws a picture of Elmo * Episode 3411 -- Oscar buys the newsstand (repeat) * Episode 3412 -- Baby Bear and Telly's friendship (repeat) * Episode 3413 -- The Betty Lou Clinic (repeat) * Episode 3414 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound at the Furry Arms Hotel; Gordon tutors Carlo (repeat) * Episode 3415 * Episode 3416 -- Telly does something original (repeat) * Episode 3417 -- Zoe's new bed (repeat) * Episode 3418 -- Telly makes his own breakfast (repeat) * Episode 3419 -- Elmo's mini golf game (repeat) * Episode 3420 -- Yes and No Man (repeat) * Episode 3421 -- Snuffy's birthday party * Episode 3422 -- Telly breaks Big Bird's toy car * Episode 3423 -- Walt Dizzy searches for "The Chicken King" * Episode 3424 -- The letter X wants to quit the alphabet * Episode 3425 -- Telly tries to blow bubbles * Episode 3426 -- Elmo witnesses as Linda breaks Ruthie's pitcher * Episode 3427 -- Following a butterfly * Episode 3428 -- The Bears have dinner with the Robinsons * Episode 3429 -- Elmo Takes Pictures With His Camera * Episode 3430 -- Elmo cries * Episode 3431 -- Big Bird and Gabi play airplanes * Episode 3432 -- Telly and the Slap-Happy Cap * Episode 3433 -- A day at Oscar's newsstand * Episode 3434 -- Big Bird has the birdy pox! * Episode 3435 -- Rosita and Elmo try farming * Episode 3436 -- Big Bird and Luis convince Hans that he's not an ugly duckling (repeat) * Episode 3437 -- Luis and Maria fix things (repeat) * Episode 3438 -- Telly and Oscar share a magic lamp (repeat) * Episode 3439 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story (repeat) * Episode 3440 -- Betty Lou and her dolly (repeat) * Episode 3441 -- Elmo starts running * Episode 3442 -- Gabi gets sick on her birthday * Episode 3443 -- Telly and Baby Bear play catch * Episode 3444 -- Celina watches Barkley * Episode 3445 -- Baby Bear visits the Furry Arms hotel * Episode 3446 -- Hickory Dickory Dird * Episode 3447 -- Telly Monster, Stamp Putter-Onner * Episode 3448 -- The worm world music festival * Episode 3449 -- The Cloud Who Wanted to Leave the Sky * Episode 3450 -- Big Bird wants to be a dancer * Episode 3451 -- Zoe joins the band * Episode 3452 -- Alice dresses up * Episode 3453 -- Baby Bear wants to change his name * Episode 3454 -- Stinky gets repotted * Episode 3455 -- Telly learns rhythms * Episode 3456 -- Slimey's New Trick (repeat) * Episode 3457 -- Michael Tweeter at Birdland * Episode 3458 -- Rosita and Elmo learn patterns * Episode 3459 -- Oscar writes a story * Episode 3460 -- Oscar advertises his newsstand * Episode 3461 -- Gordon takes Telly and his friends to go hiking * Episode 3462 -- Prairie Dawn writes in a nest * Episode 3463 -- The Grouchiest "NO" on Sesame Street * Episode 3464 -- Telly and Rosita read * Episode 3465 -- Snuffy is having trouble with tap dancing * Episode 3466 -- Rosita at the Furry Arms * Episode 3467 -- Elmo and Rosita find a penny * Episode 3468 -- Mumford's sheep spell * Episode 3469 -- Big Bird the teacher * Episode 3470 -- Telly and Zoe write * Episode 3471 -- The Count visits day care * Episode 3472 -- Stinky meets Fern * Episode 3473 -- Oscar looks after Natasha * Episode 3474 -- Dreams * Episode 3475 -- Telly practices for a pageant * Episode 3476 -- The Amazing Mumford switches personas with a dog (repeat) * Episode 3477 -- Practicing for a marching band (repeat) * Episode 3478 -- Cyranose falls in love with Roxanne (repeat) * Episode 3479 -- The Count's Australian friend (repeat) * Episode 3480 -- Slimey's birthday (repeat) * Episode 3481 -- Kingston's day (repeat) * Episode 3482 -- Oscar can't get the Sesame Street theme song out of his head (repeat) * Episode 3483 -- Slimey's Errands (repeat) * Episode 3484 -- Big Bird finds a wand (repeat) * Episode 3485 -- Oscar and Telly meet Soh Daiko (repeat) * Episode 3486 -- Baby Bear and Goldilocks on Sally Messy Yuckyael * Episode 3487 -- Tarah sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 3488 -- Goldilocks is sad * Episode 3489 -- Telly makes a list * Episode 3490 -- Rosita finds a button * Episode 3491 -- Zoe, Telly and Baby Bear re-enact the Three Little Pigs * Episode 3492 -- Gabi's day at day care * Episode 3493 -- Zoe and Big Bird play pirate * Episode 3494 -- Zoe and Oscar on being angry * Episode 3495 -- Maria and Luis take care of Barkley * Episode 3496 -- Telly's fear of sliding (repeat) * Episode 3497 -- Telly's list (repeat) * Episode 3498 -- Elmo's lost hat * Episode 3499 -- The Sesame Street Talent Show (repeat) * Episode 3500 -- Herry plays with Wolfgang (repeat) * Episode 3501 -- Zoe Gets a Library Card * Episode 3502 -- Biff has a bowling ball stuck on his hand (repeat) * Episode 3503 -- Linda's running record (repeat) * Episode 3504 -- Zoe plays with Davey and Joey * Episode 3505 -- Zoe wants a pet * Episode 3506 -- Stinky and Tarah at day care * Episode 3507 -- Martians visit, Bob fixes Telly's juice * Episode 3508 -- Baby Bear sleeps over at Gina's, Pt. 1 * Episode 3509 -- Baby Bear sleeps over at Gina's, Pt. 2 * Episode 3510 -- The world's loudest singer * Episode 3511 -- Big Bird goes fishing for Wolfgang * Episode 3512 -- Zoe wants to slide down a pole * Episode 3513 -- Magical Hide-and-Seek * Episode 3514 -- Sir John acts like a chicken * Episode 3515 -- Big Bird watches Barkley * Episode 3516 -- Zoe's pretend wedding * Episode 3517 -- Granny Bird might visit * Episode 3518 -- Renata Scottie employs Bob * Episode 3519 -- Grouches who love too much * Episode 3520 -- Baby Bear draws Gabi * Episode 3521 -- Big Bird gets a time out * Episode 3522 -- Grundgetta enters an ugly contest * Episode 3523 -- Sloppy learns to wiggle and crawl * Episode 3524 -- Maria, Luis and Gabi look after Alice * Episode 3525 -- Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop visit Notes * This was the first season with the episodes ending with Big Bird announcing "Coming Soon on Sesame Street," after which a clip from the subsequent episode is shown, be it a sketch or the main plotline of said episode. After this, Big Bird says, "Toodleoo" and the funding credits are shown. The "coming soon" teasers were dropped in season 30. * This was the first season since Season 2 to have one letter and number as sponsors. * This was also the first season to give the sponsors twinkling sound effects at the end of each episode. * Starting with this season and lasting through Season 33 (2002), the main closing music at the end of episodes is a remix of the original Sesame Street opening theme from 1969 (replacing the calypso-flavored rendition heard at the end of episodes for the past two seasons). This version retains the sung verses by The Kids, features a new harmonica solo, and closes out with the ending from Toots Thielemans's original harmonica closing. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Maria, Luis, Gabi, Miles, Carlo, Celina, Gina, Mr. Handford, Bob, Linda, Ruthie Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Desiree Casado, Annette Calud, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Benny Rabbit, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, The Count, Cyranose de Bergerac, Elmo, Ernie, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Irvine, Kermit the Frog, Mama Bear, Mrs. Grouch, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Renata Scottie, Rosita, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Tony Bennett, Ray Charles, Ellen DeGeneres, Laurence Fishburne, Michael Jeter, Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop, David Robinson, Spin Doctors, Patrick Stewart Education Week: Sesame Street' Incorporates Theories on Cognition Season 27 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, John Ferraro, Ted May, Steve Feldman, Jon Stone, Gary Shimokawa, Victor Di Napoli, Chris Kelly * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Lou Berger, Joey Mazzarino, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Josh Selig, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Nancy Sans, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Jeff Moss, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mo Willems, John Weidman * Line Producer: Yvonne Hill-Ogunkoya * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Lara MacLean, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Associate Directors: Carlos Dorta, Teri Weiss * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Mark Whitman * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources Category:Seasons